The Return
by CherryBlossom777
Summary: Allen and Lavi stumble across a small town. This town has a girl who guards it, and she holds a secret. What is her secret? How will the Black Order take it when they find out? And how does she know Lavi anyway? LavixOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi there! First ever fanfiction… here we go! XD I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Where Have You Been?<strong>

It was a beautiful day as Allen Walker and Lavi Bookman were strolling down a long dusty road, trying to find a decent town to rest at for a couple of days. They had just got done with their most recent mission back in Liverpool, defeating thousands of Akuma.

"I'm so thirsty!" Lavi whined, arching his back into a perfect U nearly inches from the ground.

"We shouldn't be much farther from a town, just try and hold on." Allen reassured, patting his panting friend on the back.

"But I feel sooo exhausted! I feel as though I'll combust any minute if I don't get some water."

Allen gave out a small sigh hoping that they'd find a town soon, so that he wouldn't have to put up with anymore of Lavi's complaining.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Shit!" Nellie screamed as she jumped up from her seat, which was now covered in hot soup.

"Sissy, is everything ok?" Edel called from the other side of the room, looking quite horrified.

Nellie looked up from her mess and smiled. "Yes, I'm ok. Sorry for scaring you like that. And by the way...never repeat that word I just said."

Edel gave Nellie a short smile and nodded lightly, quickly going over to the cabinet grabbing a wad of paper towels, giving them to her sister.

"Thank you Edel." With that they shared a smile cleaning up the watery soup. As they were finishing up, they heard men and women screaming bloody murder from outside the door.

"Edel, go hide in the safe room." Nellie said calmly.

Edel looked at her with panic on her eyes. "It's an akuma?" She asked quitely.

Nellie shook her head up and down, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

With that, Edel nodded scurrying off to the safe room. Nellie then went into her closet and picked up a medium size bow-and-arrow, rushing out the door.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Look Lavi, it's not going to make it any better if you keep whining and complaining." Allen said, almost reaching his limit.

"You're right, it's just we up and left Liverpool without any food, not to mention you drinking the rest of the water, so what else am I supposed do?"

"Hey! How do you think I feel? I'm starving! If anything, I should be the one complaining!" Allen shouted.

Lavi had never heard Allen get so worked up, he felt somewhat bad for Allen, him knowing that food is Allen's definition. "Sorry Allen, I didn't what to upset you."

Allen's face fell into deep remorse. "Yeah same here. I'm sorry as well; the last thing I wanted to do was shout."

They then started walking again, noticing a small town up ahead. "Hey! There's a town up ahead!" Lavi screamed, getting ready to sprint over to it.

"Wait a minute... something's not right." Allen said, holding Lavi back.

"What are you talking about? Looks fine to me."

Just as Lavi finished his sentence, Allen's cursed akuma eye activated, reassuring that Allen was right. "There are a bunch of akuma in that town, we gotta go help."

Lavi nodded, taking out his mini hammer. "Grow, Grow, GROW!" He shouted, turning the mini hammer into a huge whacking machine. "We'll take this to get there faster." Allen got on the back of the hammer as it went up into the air, nearing themselves toward the infested town.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"DIE you sick bastards!" Nellie shouted, bring her bow-and-arrow towards her face and pulled back. "Innocence, activate!" There was a glow of green showing on her brown bow in the shape of a green cross. When it stopped glowing, the bow was bigger with three arrows on it. _Now you're in for it. _ She thought, letting go the arrows one by one, piercing the akumas with them. Once the arrows had hit/destroyed the akuma, they'd automatically go back into the slots of the bow.

_I need to get them away from the town, _She thought, jumping onto the nearest roof, sprinting as fast as she could, leading the tons of akuma away. When she got to the distance she needed, she started shooting. However, she was unable to notice the one akuma that slipped off to the side.

"Phew, that was one heck of a workout." Nellie then started to jump off the building when she heard a shrieking noise from behind. Eyes wide, she turned to stand face to face with an akuma. "OH CRAP!" She screamed, jumping so fast that she was able to dodge the attack just in time. Not able to steady her bow, all she could do was dodge. That is, until she hit a wall.

The akuma came in close so she couldn't escape. _This can't be the end...it just can't…_

In those moments, she flashed back to about everything, but mostly Edel. She couldn't stand the thought of leaving her to fend for herself. The akuma was getting ready to blow. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, shutting her eyes. There was a blast, but it didn't come from the akuma.

Nellie opened her eyes to see before her a short guy with white hair, wearing what looked like a black robe. She looked down to see his hand big and white. She looked closer and was able to see a speck of green from the side.

"Are you ok?" He turned and said. She let out a slight gasp when she saw his cursed eye, but nodded with assurance.

"Nice work Allen!" A loud voice called from the sky. When she looked up, she saw a figure standing on the staff of what looked like a very big hammer. He came descending down onto the ground, shrinking his hammer into a tiny hammer. For some reason he looked familiar.

He looked right at Nellie, studied her face and she did the same. She then remembered, smiled lightly and said, "Hello Lavi, its good to see you again."

At that moment his eyes widened "Nellie? Is that you?" The girl nodded. His face expression then went from astonished to serious. "Where on earth have you been?"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>AN: What did you think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter 2! Hope you like it. Please review!

**Chapter 2- The Ex-Exorcist**

"So, you were an Exorsist?" Allen asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Well, I never really quit." Nellie replied, bringing two hot bowls of soup to Allen and Lavi. Edel was right behind with glasses of water.

"How is that possible?" Allen laughed at the thought.

"You had Lenalee worried sick." Lavi blurted.

Nellie's expression turned into complete remorse. "I know, and I never wanted to hurt her or anyone else. I never wanted to leave for good... but things happened."

Both Allen and Lavi noticed the deep solemn expressions on the girls' faces. "What happened?" Lavi asked, blowing on his hot soup.

"Wait, if you don't mind, I'd like to hear your story." Allen said. "I've heard things about you from the others at the Black Order, sounds like you were a good Exorcist."

Nellie lifted up her head then smiled. "Sure Allen, I'd love to tell you. I was 13 when I first became an Exorcist. My Mom and Dad, like ordinary parents, weren't pleased with not ever seeing me again. I had them send secret messages to me to the Black Order. How they never found out... I'll never know.

Anyways, my innocence was known as an equipment type bow-and-arrow. I had already known that thanks to my father who knew a lot on exorcists and the Black Order, so I didn't really need the lecture on it all. I quickly got into training and made friends with Lenalee, Kanda, Komui etc. Well, 4 years passed when I got a letter from my mother saying that my father was very sick.

"I begged Komui to let me go home so I could say good-bye to my father and to make sure that the Millennium Earl doesn't turn them into akumas. Long story short, he bluntly said no. I was hysterical about it all; I thought I'd go crazy. He explained the reasons why and other crap that I had already knew. I then had no choice but to leave the Black Order, not telling anyone, I just up and left. I didn't even leave a note, incase of them tracking me down.

When I returned home, my father waited for my good-bye until the next day. We were a wreck, I loved my father so much, and I still miss him still this day. A couple months later I had planned to go back when my mother developed that same sickness of my father. She died weeks later. All that was left was Edel, and there was no way in hell I'd ever leave her behind. I had no choice but to stay."

Nellie turned her head towards Allen and Lavi who were astonished by her story. "Wow, that must have been hard. I'm sorry." Allen said.

"That would explain the end of the letters." Lavi spoke lightly.

"Yes, I'm so sorry for never writing back, with everything that went on, I just thought about my family, but I never wanted to hurt you either."

Lavi looked her in the eyes, nodding while reaching for her hand. "I'm really sorry that happened to you."

The two were having a moment when Allen interrupted, "So, how do you guys know one another?"

Nellie and Lavi broke apart slowly. "I met Lavi when I was on a single mission. Of course, his name wasn't 'Lavi' it was 'Deak'."

Nellie and Allen both shared a good laugh while Lavi was beaten down with embarrassment, his face as red as his hair. "Not cool, Nellie." Lavi said with a small smile.

"Oh come on, you changed it to a good one this time. I really hope you keep it for a while," Nellie chuckled.

"I might just." Lavi winked at her.

**To be continued…**

A/N: So, whadya think? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's chapter 3! I hope you like it. Oh, and Merry Christmas! =)

**Chapter 3- The Awkward Uncle**

"Wait a sec... you said that you changed your name so that no one can find or remember you in anyway," Allen said, getting his fifteenth bowl of soup.

"I do, but I only let Nellie in on who I am and stuff. We just didn't want to forget one another." Lavi replied, taking his last bite of soup.

"Even if he didn't let me in on his names, I wouldn't have forgotten him." Nellie laughed at her comment, then turned all of her attention to Allen.

"So, you're fifteen and an exorsist. I must say, that's pretty impressive."

Allen nodded. "Yeah, I was born with this arm. My parents abandoned me because of it." Allen sighed and continued. "I was founded by the Millennium Earl and he convinced me to bring him back from death."

Allen paused for a moment, noticing the sad looks on Nellie and Edel's faces. He took a breath. "Long story short, before I killed the akuma, he gave me this cursed eye and is what fully activated my innocence." The two girls stared at him for a long time with no words. "Unfortunately, that's not the worst part." Allen said solemly with a disgusted look on his face.

"What was the worst part?" Edel asked curiously.

"I wouldn't get him started on that subject." Lavi said, propping his boots up on the table. "Let's just say... it's a life no kid should have."

Nellie was looking pretty serious, she might as well have been in a daze. She had been in a kind of same environment as Allen... but it couldn't possibly be what she thought. "Does he have red hair?" Nellie asked Allen in hopes that it wasn't what she thought.

Allen stared at Nellie wide-eyed. "Yes..." He said quitely.

"OHMIGOSH! Please tell me you are his student!" Nellie shouted, knocking everyone on edge.

"Don't tell me you know him...!" Allen said in shock.

"If you're talking about General Cross, then yes I know him...sadly, he's my uncle." _The one I never wanted,_ Nellie thought.

Allen nearly fell out of his chair. "YOU'RE GENERAL CROSS'S NEICE!" Allen screamed so loud he ended up waking Timcanpy. The little golem flew out from Allen's jacket, onto his head.

"Yes, Gerenal Cross is my uncle, and I've been under his dictatorship for at least 3 years of my life... he actually trained me before I went to the Black Order, he's told me little of you, I'm very impressed. Then let's just say that I had to fend for myself. But, I can't imagine your whole childhood under him," Nellie shivered as the words left her mouth. "He's just so awkward to be around sometimes." Nellie added quickly.

Allen nodded. "Yeah, is was a living hell with him... I had to learn poker, fight my own fights and pay all his frickin' debts!"

Nellie nodded I'm agreement. "Yep. That was my life too, one hundred percent." Nellie instantly did a double take when she saw Timcanpy. "Oh my! Timcanpy! Is that you?" Timcanpy heard Nellie's voice and floated over right into her hands. "Gee Tim, you sure have gotten smaller than the last time I saw you." Nellie said holding him up to her cheek for a hug. "With Uncle Cross, he sure was bigger." Nellie said straight to Allen who just smiled.

"Master Cross never mentioned he had family." Allen said motioning Timcanpy back over to his head.

Nellie actually took her time before answering the question. "Uncle Cross actually went by the rules and had no contact with family whatsoever, even though he never stayed in one place for long. But surprisingly, he came back for my Dad's funeral and later my Mom's, just to check on Edel and I for a while before going on his merry way." Nellie shrugged. Lavi and Allen then gave a heavy sigh.

"What is it?" Nellie asked them.

Lavi looked up at her and replied, "Well, the Black Order is in need of General Cross's help, and Komui sent us all on missions to get the job done and get information on the General."

Nellie sighed. "Sorry boys, can't help you there... you can't track him anywhere. He comes and goes, unless it's to sleep with foreign women or to booze it up."

"Oh well! Looks likes we won't be finding him anytime soon." Allen said cheerfully.

Nellie shook her head with a smile. "But, here's what I can do for you. Both of you will stay the night no ands, ifs, or buts about it. You understand?" Nellie demanded kindly, cleaning up the kitchen.

"We'd love to, thanks so much Nellie." Lavi said, showing off one of his dashing smiles. Lavi didn't know it, but Nellie was blushing slightly.

"Edel, could you please bring their bags up to the guest rooms?" Nellie asked, still attending the dishes.

"Sure thing, Nellie." With that, she was off to the bags and up the stairs in no time. Allen treaded behind Edel up the stairs.

Lavi wasn't far behind when he called Nellie for attention. "Yes, Lavi?" Nellie replied, she looked a little confused, but he smiled yet again.

"It's good to see you again. You look great."

Nellie grinned. "You too Lavi, you too."

**To be continued…**

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's chapter 4! Special thanks to my best friend CrystalzAnimeTurtle for helping me brainstorm. I hope you like it… please review!

**Chapter 4- A New Exorcist is Born**

"What was that?" Nellie said to herself quietly, sitting up straight. It had been quiet for a moment when she heard a mysterious banging outside.

Nellie slowly moved her tired legs to the edge of the bed, planting them firmly on the cold wooden floor. Nellie inched closer to the window, peeling back the curtains to take a look. There was nothing but darkness. "Damn, it was just my imagination..." Nellie told herself, heading back under the covers. I

t had been an hour later when there was a loud bang sound, followed by a horrifying scream. _Edel!_ Nellie thought, jumping out of her bed and grabbing her bow-and-arrow, literally flying out her bedroom door.

Nellie met Lavi and Allen in the hallway; they too had terrified looks on their faces. Nellie went for Edel's door, which was locked. "Oh hell no!" Nellie shouted, drop-kicking the door to the ground.

The three positioned themselves for battle, but nothing was there, just an empty bed and a shattered lamp. "It must have taken her outside." Allen said, already on his way out.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back," Lavi said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Nellie looked up, trying not to cry. _This is no time to cry,_ Nellie thought as the two ran out the door to see Edel struggling in the akuma's hand.

"NELLIE! HELP ME PLEASE!" Edel screamed, trying to get out of the akuma's grip.

"Hang on, Edel! We're coming!" Nellie shouted, prepping her bow to her face. "Innocence! Activate!" Nellie's bow transformed yet again into a three-way.

Lavi and Allen did the same with their innocence. "Grow, Grow, Grow!" Lavi shouted, raising his massive hammer in the air, ready to charge. Allen stood there with no word, activating his hand into a gaint claw.

"What does he want with Edel? She doesn't have innocence. It should be me he's after," Nellie said out loud, jumping up the roof nearest to the akuma.

"Maybe it's an exchange for yours," Lavi said, slamming down his hammer and missing the akuma.

"No… that can't be it." Nellie replied dodging an attack. She then fired her arrows, but somehow missed.

"Damn! It's too fast!" Lavi said, missing the akuma again.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Allen came up from behind and struck the arm of which Edel was in.

"Aaaaagggghhh! You'll pay for that, you bastard!" The akuma said, bringing his arm back together.

Allen put Edel down to the ground. "Are you ok?" Allen asked.

"Yes, thank you Allen." Edel gave a wan smile.

"Edel! Thank the Lord you're ok!" Nellie shouted, pulling Edel in for an emotional hug. "Stay here while we take care of this monstrosity." She told her sister, turning her head towards the level two akuma. Edel nodded, fiddling around with her bracelet.

"Alright akuma! You messed with the wrong sister!" Nellie angrily shouted. The three charged with all their might, fighting and fighting to destroy the akuma.

Soon enough, Lavi was knocked out by the force of the akuma's hand. "LAVI!" Nellie cried, rushing over to him.

Allen was still fighting, taking hit after hit with no break. Edel was watching with terror. Finally, the akuma struck Allen to the ground where he stayed. "ALLEN!" Edel screamed rushing towards him, putting her body infront of his. "No! I won't let you kill him!" Edel told the akuma, who just laughed in her face.

"Edel! Get the hell out of there!" Nellie screamed at the top of her lungs, leaving Lavi's side and running as fast as she could to Edel.

"Time to die, little girl!" The akuma cackled, aiming his hand right at Edel's heart.

"Do your worst! I am not afraid of you!" Edel said preparing herself for its attack.

The akuma charged. "NOOOOOOO! EDEL!" Nellie shrieked just few inches away from Edel and the akuma.

"AAAGGGHHHH!" Edel screamed as the impact was coming.

The akuma struck. "EEEEDDDDEEEEELLLL!" Nellie called, frozen in fear, tears streaming down her face. However, when she got closer, she noticed Edel wasn't hurt. Instead, she was glowing green.

"What... what is this?" The akuma said, pulling away his hand.

"What on earth is going on?" Edel said, looking at her wrist, which held her bracelet. _It's glowing green._ She thought as the bracelet started to glow brighter.

"You have innocence?" The akuma said, licking his mouth inside and out.

Edel was terrified. _I don't know how to use innocence!_ As soon as the thought left her head, her bracelet morphed into a large, double-edged sword.

Nellie stood there in astonishment, not knowing what to do. Allen awoke to see Edel standing with a glowing sword at her side. "Edel has innocence," Allen said softly, lifting his head just a tidge.

"This is more entertaining. Let's see what you've got, little girl." The akuma said, positioning himself to strike.

Edel's facial expression went from scared to serious. "Bring it on; I can't wait to send you to hell."

**To be continued…**

A/N: Did you like it? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the uber-long wait… school's been keeping me really busy lately. So, woot woot! Chapter 5! Hope you like it. =) Please review.**

**Chapter 5- An Important Decision**

"Is that all you've got, little girl?" The akuma said while dodging one of Edel's slashes.

"Don't underestimate me!" Edel responded running towards the akuma, jumping in the air and preparing to swing her sword.

"You have no idea what you got yourself..." Edel interrupted the akuma with a nice kick to the face with her foot.

"Why, you little bitch!" The akuma shouted abruptly, rubbing his face which now sported a nice dent. Edel gripped her sword tighter, showing off a devilish smirk.

"Gotta love distractions, don't you?" Edel said sarcastically.

"That'll be your last attack!" The akuma replied, sprinting towards her with such force that when he hit her, she went flying.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Edel cried, shutting her eyes tight, not wanting to open them. For a moment, Edel wondered why she didn't descend down to the ground with a bang. Edel opened one eye to see Nellie holding her in her arms.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"I never would have guessed that that bracelet was Innocence." Nellie said, setting Edel down on the next roof.

"Me either, but I'm pretty good at it so far. I mean half those moves I got from you." Edel said smiling ear to ear. Nellie smiled back, putting her hand on her small head.

"Yeah Edel, you are, you sure are. Now, let's say we terminate this beast," Nellie said, picking up Edel's sword and holding it out for her. Soon enough, Allen was back on his feet as well as Lavi.

"That thing is so going down!" Lavi hollered, waving his hammer in every direction as the akuma.

"Agreed!" Allen replied with a swipe of his claw at the akuma's face. The akuma wailed in pain as attacks from Allen and Lavi took affect.

"Hey! You two sisters want to finish it off?" Lavi asked, whacking it again straight in the head. Nellie looked at Edel, who looked at her with courage in her eyes. They readied their weapons while Allen and Lavi parted the way towards the akuma. Nellie and Edel started running.

"AAAAAHHHHH! Prepare to die!" The shouted simultaneously, aiming their weapons right at the center of the monster.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! CURSE YOU ALL!" It shouted one last time before blowing up into pieces.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"That was AWESOME!" Lavi said high-fiving everyone and doing his own victory dance.

"That was very impressive Edel, you're a fast learner." Allen said, taking Timcanpy (who was still sleeping) out of his exorcist cloak, placing him on his head.

"Yeah Edel, I'm so proud of you." Nellie said giving her a hug of congratulations.

"Thanks so much, all of you." Edel replied, blushing scarlet red. The sky started to light up yellow, red, and orange.

"Look there, the start of a new day." Allen sighed, staring out past the hills in which the sun was peeking out from. Lavi, Edel, and Nellie all peered out towards the beautiful scenery, feeling a bit of wind rushing over their faces and through their hair.

"So, what happens now?" Lavi asked, trying to soak up a bit of sun on his face.

"Well, it's breakfast time, so I have to go to the market and get food. Allen? Do you want to come with me?" Nellie asked nicely, slinging her bow-and-arrow on her back.

"Will there be free samples?" Allen asked licking his lips. Nellie laughed quietly and nodded.

"Then I'm in!" Allen said, rushing towards the direction of town market.

"Allen, wait a second! Lavi, could you watch Edel for me until we get back?" Nellie asked in a hurry.

"Absolutely, now go on before you lose him." Lavi responded kindly.

"Thanks, will do." Nellie said, taking off after the hungry beast.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"We're back! Sorry for taking so long… We had to go back due to Allen's craving for strawberries and well... everything else." Nellie laughed, setting the groceries down on the table.

"Well, Allen does have a food craving everyday," Lavi chuckled, sitting in the nearest seat at the table.

"I can see that," Nellie said, eying Allen with his grocery bag.

"Nellie!" Edel called from the living room.

"Come into the kitchen, I'm working on breakfast," Nellie called back, pouring the pancake mix in a pan.

"I have a question... Ummmm, are we… going to… um, go back with Allen and Lavi?" Edel asked like it was stepping on barbed wire. Nellie didn't say a word but just kept at the pancakes.

"I don't know Edel… I don't know." Nellie replied, setting the plate of warm pancakes down in the center of the table. Allen launched forward for about five.

"You guys should come back with us. I mean there's nothing keeping you here and what makes it better, Edel's an exorcist now! You wouldn't have to leave her." Lavi said, stuffing a pancake into his mouth. Nellie sighed heavily, not knowing what to do.

"I… I just can't go back. What will Komui, Kanda, even Lenalee, I can't even fathom what they'd do," Nellie shivered at the thought. She took a bite of her pancake, avoiding all the eyes staring at her.

"C'mon Nellie, think about it! We can help people and grow… besides we don't have to worry about family," Edel pleaded. Nellie looked up at Edel and saw the determination in her eyes.

"I…" Nellie started.

"Nellie, they don't know your story, they don't know what you went through. We have your back if they attack you, which I doubt they will." Lavi reassured her, taking Nellie's hand and looking her in the eyes. Nellie looked as though she was gonna cry. Nellie put her fork down and stood up.

"Oh Alright, we'll go back." Nellie said, putting everyone's plates in the sink. As the words left her mouth, Allen, Lavi, and Edel were ecstatic.

"Oh, Nellie!" Edel jumped out of her chair and latched herself around her sister.

"Alright, let's pack." Nellie said, tossing the dish towel in the hamper.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Is that everything?" Allen asked, taking his bags in his hands and looking at Edel's.

"Yeah Edel, you're not going to need all that stuff. The Black Order gives you everything you need. Soon enough, you're going to be wearing the exorcist uniform." Nellie said, coming out wearing a very long white coat, carrying a small bag like Lavi and Allen's.

"Nellie, where did you get that coat?" Edel asked chucking away extra baggage into the living room.

"Hey, did Lenalee give you that coat?" Allen asked Nellie.

Nellie looked slightly surprised. "Yes… how did you know?"

"I've seen her wear one just like it… It's just like her to buy her friends matching clothes." Allen mused.

"Lenalee… It will be good to see her again." Nellie said smiling at the thought.

"Nellie, can I try on the coat please?" Edel begged, jumping up and down like a little bunny about to receive a big carrot.

"Sure," Nellie said, unbuttoning the coat to reveal her exorcist uniform. Edel was in amazement at the sight of Nellie in that adorable uniform.

"Wow." Lavi said in shock of how cute she looked in the uniform. "Looks good." Nellie couldn't help but blush a little.

"Thanks, I will admit I didn't think that it would fit me." Nellie shyly said, turning all the way around in her black ankle boots.

"You're wearing mom's boots," Edel pointed at the boots.

"I think she would have wanted me to have them… plus, it goes great with this outfit," Nellie chuckled, taking back her coat.

"Well, since we got everything, shall we get going?" Lavi said still trying not to blush over Nellie's outfit.

"Yes!" The other three said simultaneously, making their way out of the house only to be stopped again.

"Wait, there's one more thing," Nellie said, pulling out a match.

"Nellie, you're not going to..." Edel's voice trembled at the words. Nellie turned to her and nodded.

"We might as well, I don't want people looking at all our stuff, especially the Millennium Earl and his crew," Nellie said. Edel sighed, picking up a large branch.

"Well, better make it big!" The sisters smiled at one another, lighting the match onto the branch then flinging it at the house, watching it burn into flames.

Allen, Lavi, and Edel started making their way, but Nellie stayed back for only a moment to look one last time at the smouldering house.

"_Don't worry Mom, Dad, we'll make you proud… we'll never forget you, we love you."_


End file.
